


Getting better.

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, M/M, character studyish, getting back into writing, selfharm mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: A drabble about Yuuri and his depression.





	

Black. Black on black every week and every day of the week, it was the only shade Yuuri could ever understand, it was the only shade that could match how he felt on the inside. 

Depression was a dangerous thing to have, once it gripped at your soul and entire being you were doomed, it would lead to panic attacks and silent tears that would last the entire night and drag you down the next day, it would lead you to tearing apart your own flesh with a rusted razor or your own scissors during the late hours of night until your body craved for it. Yuuri knew all of that too well from experience, as he had to live with it. He forgot what smiling felt like and lost grip on emotions after always feeling empty to the core of his being. 

The only time he really got a chance to escape his depression was on the ice, his sadness would spill away through his feet and carve itself into deep marks within the ice from fierce skating and heavy landed jumps, to the point he’d skate his heart out during the early and lonelier hours of the night, until he was bent over and panting, trying to catch his breath. 

However it began to change when a certain idol of his showed up naked claiming to be his coach one day. Victor didn’t cure his depression, it was far from it, and depression couldn’t be dealt with so easily, no Victor helped with it. 

Victor helped with it through the way he supported Yuuri and encouraged him through his skating, he helped with it through his gentle and affectionate touches only Yuuri received, he helped with it through the way he wiped Yuuri’s tears and calmed and cared for him after he’d have a bad panic attack, it was through the way he murmured sweet Russian words to Yuuri nightly once they started sharing a bed until Yuuri fell asleep, it was through the way Victor kissed Yuuri with nothing but love and passion until their lips were raw and tender, it was through the way Victor held his hands and called Yuuri beautiful, it was through the way Victor worshipped Yuuri’s body when making love - each scar and every stretch mark was called beautiful and kissed and it was through the way they said ‘I do’ at their wedding before Victor swept him up in a long kiss with tears of pure happiness streaming down his face. 

At first Yuuri didn’t notice getting better, not until Yurio had scoffed at him and commented on his unusual style of dressing, Yuuri had looked down and realised for once he wasn’t wearing black but bright red, he didn’t notice it until all the sad quotes on his phone began being replaced by selfies with Victor and pictures of his husband, it wasn’t until Yuuri hummed happily every time he found an interesting bug or creature to harass for a photo because he thought it was beautiful, it wasn’t until he realised he was happy with his looks and himself for once, it wasn’t until he noticed how much more he smiled and laughed, it wasn’t until Yuuri found the colour of grass pretty and began finding the simplest things in the world beautiful, it wasn’t until his body thrummed with happiness and obnoxious butterflies every time Victor held his hand and it wasn’t until his scars that faded stayed faded and new ones never occurred.

Victor didn’t get rid of his depression, Yuuri slowly got better after years of fighting depression.

Victor and his love simply helped and for that Yuuri was grateful.


End file.
